Jerry Jacks
Jerard Aloysius "Jerry" Jacks is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera. Storylines |-|1998-2008= |-|2010-13= |-|2014-15= On December 22, 2015; Robert, Anna, and their son James cornered Jerry with the help of the Corinthos mob family, judge David Walters, PCPD commissioner Jordan Ashford, mob boss Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, former district attorney Ric Lansing, General Hospital head nurse Mary Wells, and Michael Quartermaine. At the Port Charles Courthouse in the courtroom, David Walters has promoted from family court judge to civil court judge and criminal court judge. Jerry even gave 15.5% of ELQ voting stock to Michael. |-|2019= On June 21, 2019, during a chat between Jax and Robert it was revealed that Jerry had escaped from Pentonville as Sonny and the Port Charles Police Department has not yet heard the news of Jerry's escape. Crimes Committed *Conspiracy; helped Franco Baldwin, Ava Jerome, Paul Hornsby, Faison's son Sonny, and Johnny Zacchara hold Robin Scorpio-Drake against her will at Crichton-Clark (aka General Hospital's rival) to keep her away from Port Charles, Sonny, her friends and family Nov 2015-December 22, 2015; as Ric Lansing Health and Vitals *Had guns pulled on him by Anna, Robert, their son James, Commissioner Jordan Ashford, mob boss Sonny Corinthos while being disabled by his accomplice Paul Hornsby, and head nurse Mary Wells 18-21, 2015 *Grabbed by the jacket and slammed into a wall by Dr. Patrick Drake 21, 2015 Relationships |-|Family= *Jane Jacks - Jerry's mother (deceased) *Jasper "Jax" Jacks - Jerry's brother *John Jacks - Jerry's father (deceased) *Josslyn Jacks - Jerry's niece from marriage of Jasper and Carly |-|Friends= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Helena Cassadine - Jerry's accomplice (deceased) *Cesar Faison - Jerry's former accomplice (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with an unknown woman *Hadley - Jerry's associate *Paul Hornsby - Jerry's new associate and conspiring with him to go after Sonny's business because that was the only reason he is back in Port Charles (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Julian Jerome *Liesl Obrecht - Jerry's former accomplice *Cyrus Renault - His former accomplice Paul Hornsby's cellmate |-|Enemies= *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford - Private investigator and Jordan's husband *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford - Molly's boyfriend, Jordan's son, Curtis' nephew/stepson *Franco Baldwin - Jerry's look-alike and former accomplice *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney, his former accomplice Franco's father, Elizabeth's father-in-law; and Cameron, Aiden, and Jake's step-grandfather *Serena Baldwin *Hayden Barnes - Bore a striking resemblance to Robin *Shawn Butler - Sonny's friend; released from Pentonville *Drew Cain *Edward Caldwell *Amber Chua - Court judge *Mike Corbin - Sonny's father *Carly Corinthos - Jerry's ex-sister-in-law *Michael Corinthos - Jerry's ex-nephew and also Carly's son with A.J. *Morgan Corinthos - Jerry's ex-nephew and also Carly's son with Sonny (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Kristina Davis - Sonny's daughter with Alexis *Nicolas Dean *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Emma Drake *Patrick Drake *Connie Falconeri - (deceased) *Dante Falconeri *Pres Floyd - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Audrey Hardy - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Kiki Jerome *Epiphany Johnson - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Stan Johnson - Epiphany's only son (deceased) *Georgie Jones - (deceased) *Maxie Jones *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric's daughter with Alexis and Sonny's niece *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorneym Sonny's maternal half-brother and Molly's father *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Sam McCall *Diane Miller *Susan Moore - Jason's biological mother; already rid of when Jerry came back during Ric's time as District Attorney (deceased) *Jason Morgan - Michael's uncle and Josslyn's godfather *Delores Padilla *A.J. Quartermaine - Michael's biological father and Jason Morgan's half-brother (deceased) *Molly Quartermaine *Nicolas Quartermaine - Michael's uncle and A.J. and Jason's brother *Olivia Quartermaine *Heather Roth - Court judge *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake *Luke Spencer *Valerie Spencer *Damian Spinelli *Ellie Trout *David Walters - Court judge *Elizabeth Webber *Jake Webber - Elizabeth's son with Jason *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Nathan West - (deceased) *Johnny Zacchara - (incarcerated) Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks Jacks